films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Alphablocks episodes
This is a list of all episodes of Alphablocks from Series 2 to 4. Series 2 * Bessie Car (vowels) - Alphablocks is play Bessie Car. * The Crossword (letter Y) - Y going a cries and them in. * Tug o' War (letters T and U) - U zaps away his letters. U calls them back, but falls asleep again. * Sandal (letter S) - the S ride the sandals in the shunning. * Coffee Machine (letter T) - The Alphablocks Coffee is the Machine. * Monkey Bar (shorts vowels A, E, and O ) - The Alphablocks play is Monkey Bar. * Dough (short vowels O and U) - Everybody goes very chef play dough. * Snowboard Games (letter T) - T but they play to snowboard. * Whale (short vowel I) - I looking the Whale happen. * Fern (letter G) - G plant Garden. When the Fern runs away after she lays an has to catch it. * Dirt (letter D) - D has a Dirt Underground. * Penguin (letter P) - P has the penguin to happen. * Castle of Bang (word familly IG) - The Alphablocks put on a play called Castle Bang. * Stretching Words (letter S) - S says then Stretching Words, but S has spill hot banana. * Shoe (digraph SH) - When SH is the bring appears Shoe it happen. * Track Sign (letter H ) - It's H play the one boy play Track Sign everybody. * Bread (letters H and R) - H and R takes the song You H Be Who You Super Coming. Series 3 * Magnet (letter M) - M go to the magnet with snow. * Wheel Car (letter F) - It's F birthday some April 25th 1987. * Divers Water (vowels) - U wants to divers water in the underwater. * Mask (word family OG) - A wears a Mask to appears but a change it mask. * Vesak (short vowels A, and E) - Today Alphablocks finds some invisible days, she plays Vesak of Full Moon Poya tricks on the other Alphablocks. * Rugby Ball (letter H) - H play the Rugby Ball into appears. * Rocket Book (digraph CK) - C is having the best day ever, but K is causing Rocket Book. * Jester (letter J) - J is having the Jaybird fly, but is jester. * The Surprise Present (digraph UR) - The U and R see the surprise present. * Little Lamb (letter D) - D visits an Little Lamb with stage. * Pirate (word familly IR) - R play the Pirate Boat inveterate. * Diwali (digraph OR) - Digraph OR Diwali the special celebration. * N Makes Friend V (letters N and V) - It's Afternoon, but N has hold hands with T and wishes to hear a N looking new friend V. * Film (letter X) - It's Film, and activities has going him present. * Race Fun Run (letter T) - The Alphablock are ready, compartment wants to Race Fun Run the extreme consonants very race. * Two (letter W) - When Alphablock W starts making up new trouble. * Lemon (letter M) - M is the busiest letter in the alphabet and in the musical episode, popular and song M shows just how hard working he can be. * Telescope (word familly AD) - A looking telescope, rile a live so her. * Hey! - The Alphablocks have an animal sing song. * Card (digraph AR) - Digraph AR does a magic trick with cards. * The End (digraphs OI, OR, and UR) - Digraphs OI, OR, and UR race to the end. * How Now, Brown Cow (digraph OW) - The Alphablocks help a singing brown cow. * Fair (digraph ER and trigraphs AIR, URE, and EAR) - It's O's birthday and he has a wonderful time at a fun fair. * Ants (beginning and ending blends) - The Alphablocks have a picnic, but ants cause trouble. * Ink (word family INK) - Invisible I, N, and K trick the Alphablocks with their look-alike dolls. * Crash (short vowel A) - T builds a tower of tea cups, but doesn't want A to cause an accident. Series 4 * FOUR (ending blends) - The Band sings with words with ending blends. * CLAP (beginning blends) - S thinks she's not special, but some think she's a special S. She sings with words with beginning blends. * PRANK (beginning and ending blends) - A's nose is red and begins to play tricks on other letters. * PLUSMAN (compound words) - X bonks his head and turns into Plusman. He has the ability to make compound words. * ALPHABET ("wh" and "ph" sounds) - Letters of the alphabet come to Alphaland. Digraphs WH and PH collect each and every letter. * NAME (long "a") - When A has the hiccups and can't say her name, E, I, and Y help him. * SLEEP (long "e") - E wants to go to sleep. * MINE (long "i") - I is having a party, but since she's the only one who can say her name, she can't invite E, G, and H. * HOME (long "o") - O rides a boat with A and stubs his toe with E. He finds a golden "o". * BLUE (long "u") - I sees that all of Alphaland has turned blue. U tells her how it happened. * OUTLAW ("aw" and "au" sounds) - I plays police with digraphs AW and AU. * BIRTHDAY GIRL ("ir" sound) - Digraphs IT throws a birthday party for a girl. * COWBOY ("oy" and "ou" sounds) - A cowboy rounds up a cow with digraph OU.